I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material for and method of manufacturing yogurt using sporiferous lactic acid bacteria having highly thermobiotic characteristics and, more particularly, to a method which readily permits the household manufacture of yogurt.
II. Description of the Prior Art
While it has long been desired to prepare yogurt in the home, it has not been totally realized because of the special techniques required when dealing with lactic acid bacteria, such as sterilization and establishment of proper temperature and pH conditions for the culture. Also, special equipment is ordinarily required for such purposes. Although household preparation of yogurt has been tried in the past, such efforts typically result in very bad tasting putrified products.